Time Off
by poisongirl4
Summary: Randy really needs to calm down during King of the Ring. Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes. SLASH! m/m sex. No warnings.


"Fucking hell Vince...this is a disaster! I never should have let you talk me into this" Randy screeched, even through the tinny speakers his gravelly voice was intimidating.  
>"Just calm down Randy" Vince chided "it's going fine...everything is running smoothly...you can't be everywhere, you do know that right?" Vince tried to calm him<br>"that's not the point Vince! I shouldn't be missing Raw...even if I'm not wrestling I should be there, show my face...start things with Miz for TLC, I can't believe I let you talk me into this Vince!" he yelled.  
>"Jesus Randy, you've really got to calm down, you have a slight injury and it works well with the storyline..."<br>"A three hour Raw though Vince" Randy cut in "a fucking three hour Raw!"  
>"Right!" Vince stood up "you really need to calm down Randal" he said angrily as he left the room.<p>

"Vince? Vince what the fuck? Where are you going? I need to know what's happening!" Randy yelled at his laptop screen before kicking the side of his desk hard, cursing himself as the pain shot up his leg.

"hey" came a voice from the speakers, a voice Randy knew all too well, his eyes shot open as he searched the screen for signs of the voice.  
>"Having a bad day baby" the voice came again, smooth as silk making Randy's breath hitch<br>"Cody?" Randy breathed "is that you? Where's Vince?"  
>"Vince isn't here anymore...he wanted me to erm...calm you down" Cody chuckled "you're going to burst something if you're not careful!"<p>

Randy sat down, eyes glued to the screen even though he still couldn't see Cody, he suddenly realised how much he missed him. he hadn't even thought about Cody over the last week and a pang of guilt hit him straight in the chest. That's how it was with them though, that's how it had to be, they both knew the score and no matter how much they felt for each other it could never spill over into home life, what they had was purely on the road. Sometimes these days they wouldn't see each other for weeks, barely even exchange a text, but as soon as they were together again, on the bus or in a hotel room it was like no one else existed.

"Where are you?" Cody's voice pulled him from his thoughts  
>"in the den" Randy hissed<br>"is the door locked?" Cody continued  
>"of course it is!"<p>

Suddenly Cody appeared, stood in front of the laptop filling Randy's whole screen. Randy smiled, forcing himself not to lean forward and touch the screen, trying in vain to touch his boy.  
>"Hey" Cody said again, smiling as he watched Randy, knowing full well how uncomfortable he would be with this situation, but if truth be told Cody needed this too and he was determined to get what he wanted.<p>

Slowly he unzipped his jacket just like he did in the ring, knowing that it drove Randy absolutely wild. Shrugging it down his shoulders he watched as Randy's eyes follow his every move, his tongue coming out to wet his lips subconsciously.  
>"You like that?" Cody purred as he pulled the jacket off leaving him solely in his new 'dashing' trunks, flexing his abs he sighed, faking a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. Randy growled as he watched Cody display himself in all the ways he knew he loved so much. He didn't know what Cody was playing at and that worried him, but right now all he could think about was that toned lean body stretched out like that under him, those breathy moans he loved so much leaving pink, swollen lips as he touched him softly.<p>

"I haven't seen you for a while Randy" again Cody's voice pulled him from his thoughts, he shifted uncomfortably, his jeans suddenly far too tight, he pressed his palm across his bulging groin as he tried to calm himself  
>"you know how it is baby" Randy growled warily<br>"yeah I do" Cody grinned " but there was no way I was going to miss this opportunity to get a little...quality time with my man" he purred as he sauntered over the door, locking it with a click that echoed around the silent room.

Cody walked away, propping himself up against the wall, pushing his hips out as he watched Randy squirm on the small screen  
>"you ok baby?" Cody purred "you look a little flushed" He smirked, trailing his hand down his abs and skirting a finger into the waistband of his new smaller trunks<br>"Cody" Randy whispered, his mind totally clouded with lust and want "what are you doing?"  
>"You want me to stop?" Cody raised his eyebrows as he dipped his fingers further into his trunks gently teasing his rapidly thickening shaft.<br>"n...no...please baby...I need this" Randy almost begged, pulling his fly open he gasped as some of the building pressure was released.

"Well that's good" Cody breathed "we've got to be quick" and with a wink he turned around, wiggling his ass as he pulled his trunks down slowly. Cody was brazen as he braced himself against the wall, pushing his ass out, displaying himself for Randy to see. He stretched his head around so he could see Randy on the screen, pulling his cheeks apart and groaning obscenely as he dipped a long delicate finger into his tight pink ring.  
>"Fuck Cody" Randy panted, his fist already wrapped around his throbbing cock as he pumped himself in time with Cody's fingers. He watched as his boy put on the most sinful show for him, spread out only for him, it drove him wild.<p>

Cody pulled his finger back, staring straight into Randy's eyes as he brought them to his pouting lips, wrapping his tongue around his long digits and laving them with saliva before pushing both back into his hot tight hole, picking up speed as he grabbed his neglected cock spreading the precum down his shaft as he pumped forcefully.

"Don't you wish these were your fingers?" Cody groaned, his pleasure getting the better of him as he fucked himself hard "what would you do to me if you were here?" he continued. Randy just groaned, he couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him, he boy spread out so wantonly, fucking himself so furiously and he couldn't touch him, the frustration was almost too much as he upped his pace, forcing his throbbing dick through his tight fist with powerful thrusts of his hips.  
>"Cody!" he panted<br>"that's me baby" Cody smirked winking at Randy as he fucked himself hard, he could see the familiar glassy look in Randy's eyes signalling that he was close. He wondered how far he could push him in this very unfamiliar situation. 

"What would you do Randy?" Cody demanded "if I was there with you right now?" he groaned "if I was there in the den, what would you do? Huh?"  
>they both knew that these thoughts were forbidden, there was no point in even considering how things could be if they were together off the road as well, it was something that Randy would never even allow them to discuss but right now on the brink of orgasm and watching his boy doing those things and saying those words he didn't care anymore.<br>shit Cody...I'd fuck you so damn hard across this desk" he growled "I'd grab you and I'd hold you down over here as I slammed into you over and over again until you were screaming my name" Randy yelled. Thrusting into his fist hard and fast he came undone at the thought of having his boy there, at home with him. Cody's name ripped from his lips as he spilt over his own hand, string after string off hot sticky cum pumping out of his throbbing cock as he watched Cody writhe and pant on his own fingers.

Cody turned round, resting once more against the wall, his pace increasing on his own shaft as he saw Randy's sedate content post orgasm face watching him with interest. He smirked as he felt his orgasm hit him like a freight train, his whole body wracked with spasms as he pumped his cock a few more times before spilling hot cum all over himself.

Panting gently Cody giggled to himself, he saw the lust already building in Randy's eyes  
>"easy there stud...this was only a quickie" he groaned, brining his hand up to his mouth Cody lapped himself clean like a cat, his eyes never leaving Randy's as he walked towards the screen.<br>"Fuck I taste so damn good Randy" he purred "...don't you wish I'd just cum all over your face?"  
>"Uuuhuu" was all Randy could choke out as he felt his spent cock twitch in his hand.<p>

Their spell was broken by a loud knock at the door and Vince's voice booming through  
>"you boys finished in there?"<p>

Cody pouted "right...well I gotta go baby" he purred "I'll see you next week though" pulling his trunks up and grabbing his jacket he blew Randy a kiss and was gone, leaving a still stunned Randy to clean himself up quickly before he saw Vince's face appear once more on the screen.

"I don't know what that boy does to you Randal" Vince said knowingly "but I'm very glad it works via video as well" he smirked as he saw the colour rise on the usually controlled viper's face.  
>"Right...now about this main event..."<p> 


End file.
